Strip It Down- A CW Songfic
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Loosely based off the song "Strip It Down" by Luke Bryan. The Turner's are going to Tennessee! Cosmo and Wanda find themselves with quite a bit of personal time while they're there... What will our favorite fairy couple do to pass the time? (NOT a lemon, but strongly suggestive)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while... But you know what they say: "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans".**

 **I do not own the Fairly OddParents, or anything recognizable.**

* * *

 **Strip It Down- A CW SongFic**

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was a normal July night in Dimmsdale.

Cosmo and Wanda had just finished eating dinner in their castle, and Wanda was putting away their dishes. As she reached up to put a glass on the top shelf, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and a head rest itself on her left shoulder. She giggled softly.

"Why, hello to you too Cosmo."

He laughed lightly and planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

She sighed happily and leaned into him further. Cosmo took this as an invitation to kiss her neck again, this time more fervently. Wanda closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of her husband's neck, keeping him close. He began to move, kissing upwards from her neck to her jaw to her cheek, finally ending with a light kiss on her lips. That wasn't enough for Wanda though, she wanted more of his lips against hers. She turned herself around in his arms and snaked her arms up behind his neck. She kissed his lips gently.

One.

Two.

Three times.

She allowed the last one to linger for a moment before she moved in for another. Though this one wasn't as gentle. This one was more passionate, more forceful. She felt him run his tongue across her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth against his. But before they could deepen their kiss...

"Whoo hoo!"

Timmy burst into his room, abruptly ending their moment.

They shared an exasperated glance, and took that as their cue to poof to their godson's side.

"What's all the excitement sport?" Cosmo asked him.

"We're going to Tennessee!" He beamed.

"Tennessee!? That's great Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yeah! My parents want to vacation down South this year. Something about a famous country singer."

Cosmo flew over to Wanda and put his arm around her waist.

"It's been a while since we've been there." He observed.

"It has. Maybe we can slip away for a while like we used to." She laughed.

Cosmo smiled at her. "I'd really like that." He leaned in to kiss her, but Timmy stopped them.

"And that's not even the best part! They actually got ME a ticket so I get go to to the concert too!"Timmy said. "We leave tomorrow morning!"

Cosmo pulled back from his wife, albeit reluctantly, and he and Wanda raised their wands and poofed up a country themed suitcase for the boy.

After spending the next hour and a half helping Timmy pack his bags, they decided to call it a night. They poofed Timmy into his PJs and under the covers.

"Night Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"We love you!" Wanda added.

"Mhm... Night... Love you..." He mumbled sleepily.

They smiled and poofed back into their castle.

As overjoyed as Timmy was to go on vacation, his excitement couldn't even begin to parallel Cosmo and Wanda's.

They were ecstatic.

The last time they'd been in Tennessee, they'd had the time of their lives.

Cosmo and Wanda noticed a pattern in their godparenting career: the more rural a godchild was, the less they'd wish. Constantly being around nature allowed them to be more imaginative and adventurous, one simple wish could keep them entertained for hours at a time. So when they were assigned to 12 year old Carrie, they'd had a lot of free time. They'd gone horseback riding, seen the Grand Ole Opry, and even met a couple country singers! But, they couldn't _always_ be doing something so openly adventurous, so they would most often just spend some time together.

Of course, with them being as close as they are, their personal time with each other frequently involved _getting personal_ with each other.

"Tennessee..." Wanda pondered as she brushed her hair. "It's been far too long since we were there."

"I agree." Cosmo said as he started to change into his pajamas. "We really outta consider doing something together while we're there. Just the two of us."

"I would be honored." She laughed.

"Cosmo grabbed his night shirt and began to put it on. However as he reached for the buttons, he noticed a soft pair of hands grab his wrists and stop him. His eyes traced over her hands and along her arms to her face. She smiled at him mischievously and began to drag her hands up and down his chest, dragging her nails along at a maddeningly slow pace.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." He feigned innocently.

"Is that so?" Wanda replied knowingly as Cosmo slid his hands down to her waist.

"Oh! How about we go sight seeing?" He said enthusiastically.

"Sight seeing, huh? What's to see?" She laughed.

"Well..." He started as he began to slide his hands further down her body. "a few things stick out in my mind..." As the last word trailed off his lips, he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him.

"Cos-!" Wanda could barely finish gasping his name when his lips crashed onto hers.

They reveled in their kiss, this was the most intimate they'd been in a long time. But that's the price you pay when you become Fairy Godparents.

They both loved Timmy dearly, and it overjoyed them to say he was a part of their family. They loved how thoughtful and fun-loving he was, and they loved being able to make him happy. But what couple wouldn't want more private time together?

As much as they loved spending time with their godson, they couldn't help but wish that they had more alone time. They spent every day with Timmy, and they could barely sneak a kiss in without him gagging. So they really only had an hour or so after they tucked him in before they went to bed themselves, and even then they were exhausted from their long day of granting wishes. A kiss like this one didn't come around as often as they used to, so they both completely submitted to the moment, allowing their passion to lead them with reckless abandon.

Cosmo lead his lips hungrily across hers, wanting nothing more than to stay like this for eternity, so that he could feel her soft lips against his over,

and over,

and over again.

Every time he captured her bottom lip between his, she'd gasp. Wanda had almost forgotten how incredible it was to connect so... _personally_ with him. She sighed happily and twisted her fingers through his messy green hair, trying to get even closer to him.

Cosmo pulled away from their kiss for a moment and looked at her lovingly.

"So," He started before giving his wife another peck on the lips. "What do you say?"

She smiled at him and kissed him back. "That sounds wonderful."

"Perfect." He whispered to her before diving down to kiss her neck again.

"Whaddaya say about getting a head start?" He asked breathlessly between kisses.

"I say..." Wanda started seductively.

Cosmo looked up and looked at her with excited eyes. He leaned in to kiss her when she put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna go start packing."

Cosmo jumped back in surprise and gawked at her in disbelief, and Wanda laughed.

She couldn't resist. It was much too fun to tease him. She kissed his cheek before poofing off to another room of their castle.

"Aw man!" Cosmo exclaimed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This almost became M rated sooooo many times... Whoops! It's not though- so don't worry. lol**

 **I do not own the Fairly OddParents or the song "Strip It Down".**

* * *

Morning came around fast, and before Cosmo knew it, he was awake. He turned around in bed to greet his wife, only to find it empty. His confusion was short lived however, as the smell of pancakes permeated the air.

He smiled, rolled out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen.

He finally got to the kitchen doorway, and the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

He saw Wanda making breakfast, which was nothing unusual... But her clothes...

She stood there, one hip cocked out to the side, one hand holding a spatula and the other resting on her hip. She wore a red flannel crop top that was tied in front just below her bust, and faded blue jeans. Topped off with a navy blue bandanna in her hair and leather cowboy boots that went halfway up her calf.

Cosmo couldn't hold back a chuckle as he entered the kitchen.

"Country looks good on you baby." He said as he walked over to her.

Wanda chuckled lightly at the compliment as she flipped the last pancake off the skillet and onto Cosmo's plate. She turned around and handed him his food and he thanked her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

After they ate, Cosmo went to get dressed and Wanda poofed off to wake up Timmy.

She poofed into the dimly lit bedroom and flew over to her godson, before sitting on the edge of his bed and smiling down at him.

She couldn't help it. Timmy was by far the most special godkid they'd ever had, and her heart filled with pride at the thought of him being her son. Well... GODson. But why bother getting into semantics?

It was only 4:00 in the morning, roughly six hours earlier than he normally woke up. So it took a while for Wanda to wake him.

She gently ran her hand through his hair as she called him sweetly.

"Timmy... Come on sweetie, you've gotta wake up."

Finally, he stirred and opened his eyes halfway.

"Hi..." He smiled at her before flipping over.

"Oh no you don't!" Wanda laughed. "We leave in 45 minutes!"

"Mrmph..." Timmy grumbled into his pillow.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, you leave me no choice..."

Suddenly, her hands shot out towards his stomach, and her fingers began to move furiously.

NOW Timmy was awake.

"No! Stop! I'm up! I'm up!" He yelped between laughs.

Finally, Wanda ceased her attack on Timmy's stomach. Timmy shot up and glared at her with an angry façade.

"That wasn't funny!" He scolded her.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Yes it was."

They shared a glance and both broke down laughing.

While they laughed, Cosmo poofed in and used his wand to flick on the lights.

"What's so funny?"

Wanda and Timmy stopped their laughing and shared a knowing glance.

"This is!" Timmy exclaimed as they both lunged towards Cosmo.

"Ahhh!" Cosmo yelled as he was yanked out of the air.

Before he could even analyze what was going on, Wanda was on his chest straddling him and keeping his arms pinned above his head. Timmy was by his feet, tickling him furiously with a feather that Wanda must have conjured up for him.

"Hey! Hahaha No fair!" Cosmo could barely talk between giggles. "Okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

Wanda and Timmy stopped and shared a high-five.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Timmy laughed.

"Timmy!" His mother called from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

"Okay guys, I'll be back soon. Just chill out for a while!" And with that Timmy ran downstairs.

"Hey Wanda? You wanna let me go now?" Cosmo asked politely.

"Well, I could..." Wanda leaned in closer to his face and answered, "But what fun is that?"

She grinned at him devilishly, pleased that she still had him pinned.

"Oh yeah?" Cosmo asked.

Suddenly with a poof, Cosmo and Wanda had switched places. Wanda began to struggle underneath him.

"Hahaha! You're right Wanda, this IS fun!"

Cosmo chuckled and glanced at his wife. She was glaring at him 'angrily', but he could see the laughter in her eyes. He loved when she put on that little pouty face, it was adorable.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Wanda sighed heavily and opened her mouth to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and freed her arms to wrap around his neck. Then, Cosmo picked her up, poofed them into their bedroom, and laid her on the bed- all without ever breaking their kiss.

He pulled away for a moment and smiled at her. "I'm so glad we're going to get some spend some time together Wanda."

"Yeah, it's been too long." Wanda agreed.

"Way too long baby." Cosmo whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

He allowed himself to float above her, freeing his hands to untie the bandana around Wanda's hair. He tossed it aside and ran his fingers through her pink waves. Wanda unbuttoned his shirt, and it soon joined her bandana on the floor. Cosmo moved downward, and began to kiss her neck fervently. When Cosmo started to nip at her, Wanda's nails dug into his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. Cosmo moved to untie the large knot in the front of her shirt, but was stopped when...

"Cosmo? Wanda? Where are you?" Timmy yelled from his room.

"So close…" Cosmo muttered as he buried his face into his wife's chest.

"It's okay honey. We'll just have to make up for it while we're there…" Wanda winked at him.

He smiled back and kissed her quickly. Then he poofed them back into their country attire and into Timmy's room.

"What's up sport?" Wanda asked.

"We're ready to go!"

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

And with that, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into goldfish, and Timmy brought them downstairs and into the car.

Off they were to Tennessee…

* * *

Just as the sun was heading down behind the horizon, they arrived.

"Ugh. 36 hours is too long to sit in a car!" Timmy complained.

"Look on the bright side Timmy! We're here!" His mom piped out from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't have to help Dad carry in 6 suitcases!"

Meanwhile, Timmy's Dad went up to the concierge to check in.

"Howdy! Welcome to Tennessee! What can I do for you fine folks t'day?"

"Uh, Turner checking in."

The man typed into his computer and up popped the reservation.

"Yes, two rooms. One on the 3rd floor, and one on the 9th. Correct?"

"Erm. No…" Mr. Turner started confused.

He turned around to face his wife, "Honey? Can you come here please?"

"Yes dear," Mrs. Turner started as she walked over.

"I thought you told me to book the room?"

"No, I said that I would book the room!"

"Uh-oh…"

As they continued to argue, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy all looked on.

"Figures…" Timmy muttered. "That's Dad for ya!" he chuckled.

"That's okay, sport. I'm sure it'll all work out." Wanda assured him.

"Hey!" Timmy started excitedly. "Why don't you guys take it? Just poof into humans and offer to buy the room off of my parents!"

"But Timmy, I thought you brought us with you to help in case of emergencies?"

"Well yeah… But what are the odds of that happening while on vacation! It's not like Crocker or Vicky are here. You guys go ahead, and I can call you if I need you guys."

"Wow! Thanks Timmy!"

Timmy ran around the corner and into a maid's closet, where Cosmo and Wanda turned themselves into humans and poofed up some luggage.

"Oh Dad!" Timmy called out. "Look at these colorful strangers who I've never met before! Maybe they could take that extra room off your hands?"

"Hello colorful strangers!" Timmy's parents greeted.

"Hello!" Cosmo waved.

"We wouldn't mind taking that extra room off of your hands for you. We'll even pay for it!" Wanda said as she pulled out a wad of cash.

"Sold!" Timmy's Dad yelled as he ripped the cash out of her hands.

"Excuse me," the desk clerk asked, "What name should I put that second room under?"

"Just put us down as the Fair-" Cosmo started, but was cut off when Wanda elbowed him in the side.

"Ehem," She began, "the _Fairnsteins._ Yep. The Fairnsteins. That's us! Hahaha!" Wanda laughed nervously, hoping the clerk wasn't suspicious.

"Alright ma'am, here's your key."

"Thank you!"

 _Phew!_ Thought Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda headed over to the elevator, but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Timmy's parents talking to him.

"Timmy? Didn't you bring your goldfish?" Asked Mom.

"Umm…" Timmy paused for a long time. "No I didn't?"

"Works for me!" Said Mom as she picked up two suitcases and put them on a bell cart.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda smiled and made their way to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Cosmo grabbed his wife and kissed her- hard.

Wanda gasped as he grabbed her, but readily obliged to his request. She opened her mouth against his and quickly burrowed her hands into his hair, knocking his hat off in the process.

The elevator doors opened and they haphazardly made their way to their room. By this time, the sun had gone down completely, and the hallway lights hadn't yet kicked on.

Cosmo just barely let Wanda open the door with her key card when he pulled her close again. He ran his fingers down her exposed back and grinned as she shivered underneath his touch. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and slid off his jean jacket.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered as he again freed her hair from the bandana.

She smiled into their kiss and quickly moved his shirt up his torso and over his head. His hands left her only for a moment before returning to her sides to pick her up and carry her inside. She kicked the door, allowing it to slam behind them, leaving Cosmo's t-shirt in the hall.

They got inside and Cosmo pinned her against the wall. He started to work on the large knot on her shirt, eventually undoing it and allowing the shirt to slide down the wall behind her.

Wanda couldn't believe it. She had always been the commanding one. Always in charge. But this time? This time it was quite clear that Cosmo was in complete control… And the thought made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She shivered again as Cosmo began to suck on her neck. She could swear that she felt her body buzzing.

 _Wait… What IS that buzzing?_

"Cosmo? Do you hear that?"

"Shh… Don't worry about it." Cosmo muttered into her neck.

He snaked his hands around her and unclasped her bra.

Wanda slid the straps down her arms until her bra fell to the floor.

Cosmo grinned and began to slide downwards. Moving his kisses from her neck, to her collarbone, all the way down to her cleavage. He carried her over to the bed and lowered her onto it. Wanda kicked her boots off and they landed on the corner of the bed next to her now bare feet. Cosmo quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, planting kisses along the way as he did so. He stopped at the foot of the bed and tossed her jeans over his shoulder.

Suddenly an audible ding was heard. It was the Fairy Phone.

"I knew I heard something!" Wanda said.

Cosmo pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

 **1 Missed Call from Timmy**

 **1 Message from Timmy: "Hey guys, we're going out to eat. You want me to bring anything back?"**

Cosmo grinned. _Everything I need is in those white cotton sheets…_

"It's nothing Wanda. Don't worry about it." And with that, Cosmo dropped the phone, letting it shatter on the ground. He could always fix it later. The only thing he wanted to hold right now was Wanda.

He immediately crawled back onto the bed. In the dimly lit room, he could see a mischievous twinkle in his wife's eyes. He didn't have much time to wonder though, as Wanda immediately pounced on him. She began to plant kisses all over his chest, while her hands were busy undoing his belt. Before he knew it, his belt was loose and he felt his jeans sliding down his legs, dragging his boots off with them.

He saw his wife grinning at him from the foot of the bed. His eyes wandered all over her body, and he smiled.

"It's been so long since I've seen you like this…" Cosmo said breathlessly. "You look… wow…" Cosmo couldn't even focus enough to form a sentence. All he knew is that he wanted her, and he wanted her NOW.

Wanda began to crawl up the bed, finally coming to rest with her lips just centimeters from his. She ground her hips into his, earning a low groan from her husband.

Their night had only begun…

* * *

 **Sooooo... I may eventually create an M rated version of this story... but for now I shall leave you with this. (And seriously check out "Strip It Down" by Luke Bryan because it's really awesome!"**

 **-You Know Who I Am, AOH777**


End file.
